


we're spinning with the stars above

by sylviewashere



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, basically just a soulmate au lets be real, character death (technically), emily is janet, i dont know why i just felt like she fit, the good place AU, the title is from heaven is a place on earth (get it? bc heaven?), they are actually in the good place no bad place twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: "Okay, Beca. You’re dead. You died, and now you’re basically in heaven. Now what? You continue your lonely life with no friends for eternity? Ugh, you’re so lame."aka a pitch perfect good place au no one asked for! you don't need to have watched the good place to read this, everything necessary is explained.mitchsen, chaubrey, and triple treble are featured, along with some background ships





	1. welcome! everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my good place pitch perfect au! this is NOT a direct au from the show, I just used the basic concept of the show. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! I'm really excited for this au. (and yes, it will eventually be triple treble. They are my faves, after all)

Everything was white. A blinding, painful white light. Then, the light shifted, turning into the artificial luminescence of a waiting room. Beca opened her eyes. 

The brunette jerks around, feeling the upholstery of the couch she was suddenly sitting on. The room was empty except for the couch and a pair of potted plants in corners of the room. In front of her was white wall, blank other than green letters that read:  _ Welcome! Everything is fine.  _

She heard a faint  _ ding  _ from nowhere and jumped when a cheery voice suddenly chirped, “Hi! Beca Mitchell?” 

Beca’s eyes followed a pair of long, slender legs and eventually reached the face of what looked like a woman not much younger than herself. A pair of bright brown eyes and a sweet smile stared back at her. She suddenly realized the woman was expecting a response. 

“I’m Beca.” 

“Great!” The woman chirped. “Follow me, please.” 

Beca stood up hesitantly. She wasn’t keen on following this stranger who knows where, but what other option did she have? 

Her combat boots echoed on the spotless hardwood floor as she followed the mysterious woman, eyes trailing to the bright, flowery dress she was wearing. Beca was lead into another room, the light not nearly as harsh as the waiting room. There was a large, mahogany desk in the center of the room. A woman with a tight, blonde updo was typing on what looked like a floating, holographic tablet. Beca furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Ah, yes! Come, come! Sit, sit!” The woman gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Beca awkwardly plopped herself down in the seat, which was surprisingly comfy. “Now, do you know where you are, Beca? Do you remember anything?” 

Beca stared blankly. 

“Okay, I’ll take that as a no. Well, first things first. My name is Gail, and you’re dead.” 

“What? Dead?” Beca subconsciously patted her body, which she found to be normal and definitely not ghostly. “What the fork are you talking about, man? Wait, fork. Why am I saying fork?” 

“Ah, that. We’ll get there,” Gail waved her hand dismissively. “But you’re deader than a doornail, kiddo. I’m just here to tell you the news. Now, in your time on Earth, you didn’t really believe in an afterlife one way or another. You never really thought about it, am I right?” 

Before Beca could nod in response, Gail interrupted. “Rhetorical question. I know everything about you. And I’m here to tell you that there is, in fact, an afterlife. There’s a Good Place, and a Bad Place. And you, my friend, have just barely made it into the Good Place.” 

“Barely?” Beca said. “What do you mean barely? Is there, like, a points system?” 

“Yes, actually!” Gail grinned. “You can ask Emily about that later though. My job is just to tell you the basics. A greeter, if you will. You, Beca Mitchell, have made it to the Good Place.” 

Gail said this enthusiastically, as if Beca had just won a new car on a game show. Beca nodded slowly, pretending like this all made sense to her. 

“Here, you will spend the rest of eternity. You’ve been assigned to a neighborhood, living with people who have been determined to be compatible with each other. You’ll also meet your soulmate. Exciting things! Oh! And there’s a lovely little ice cream shop downtown! You’ll adore it. Any questions?” 

Beca was about to ask a  _ lot  _ of questions, but again, Gail cut her off. “Great! No questions. Emily?” 

_ Ding.  _ The tall brunette woman appeared out of nowhere again. “Yes, Gail?” 

“Beca here is ready to go home. Escort her, if you will.” Gail spun her chair around, back to the other two. 

Beca jumped when Emily grabbed her hand and started leading her out a door at the back of the room.  _ Was that door always there? What the hell is happening? _

They exited, and Beca was taken aback momentarily. Perfectly cut emerald green grass ran endlessly through what looked like a little town. Beca assumed all of the building she saw were houses, but every one of them was different. One was quite small, but with a clean modern look. While another was essentially a mansion, complete with long driveway and grand fountains. Emily kept hold of her hand, basically dragging her along. 

“Hey, dude! Can you slow down a little? Your legs are like the height of my entire body.” 

“I’m not a dude,” Emily said simply. 

“Sorry,” Beca replied. “I use dude as a gender neutral term.” 

“It’s okay,” Emily said sweetly. “I’m an artificial intelligence that helps guide the residents here in the Good Place.” 

“So, like a robot?” 

“Not a robot.” 

Beca stopped asking questions and just accepted it. Soon, she was being lead through what she guessed was what Gail said was downtown. Shops and restaurants lined the cobblestone street. Others were milling around the streets, a few seemed to be pointing at Beca, but she was too overwhelmed to take notice of any of them. 

Emily stopped abruptly, causing Beca to bump into her. She straightened herself out as Emily started speaking again. “This is your home! It should have everything you want or need, but if you ever have any requests, just call me!” Emily chirped before disappearing suddenly. Beca blinked.  _ Guess I’ll have to get used to that _ . 

She looked at the building Emily had brought her to. It was two stories and fairly plain on the outside, much like an apartment Beca owned when she was alive.  _ When I was alive. That’s a weird thought _ . It seemed to be the only home that was located downtown, Beca noticed. All of the others bordered the perimeter. There was an entrance on the bottom floor, but she noticed a set of stairs on the side of the building that led directly to the second floor. She sighed and pushed the door of the bottom floor open. 

The brunette gasped softly as she entered her home. It appeared that the entirety of the small bottom floor was dedicated to Beca’s one true love: music. It came complete with walls of albums and mixing equipment she could have only dreamed about owning. She controlled herself and decided to explore the upstairs before trying out any of the equipment. 

The second floor seemed much larger than the first, which Beca supposed wasn’t completely strange given that this was the afterlife. It wasn’t much, but contained everything Beca needed: a decent kitchen, a full bathroom, a large living room stocked with a TV and comfy couches, and a bedroom with a king sized bed. Beca even found a laptop on the bedside table.  _ I wonder if the WiFi is good in the Good Place… _

Beca paused for a minute and sat on her couch, wringing her hands. For the first time she had a moment to think about her situation.  _ Okay, Beca. You’re dead. You died, and now you’re basically in heaven. Now what? You continue your lonely life with no friends for eternity? Ugh, you’re so lame.  _

Questions plagued her mind for a while as she looked through the closet in her bedroom. It seemed to endlessly produce whatever outfit she thought of instantly.  _ I could get used to this.  _

Finally, she got sick of talking to herself. “Uh, not-robot lady? What’s her name? Uh, oh! Emily?” 

_ Ding.  _ “Hi! I’m Emily.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Beca ignored her greeting. “Can you sort of give me another rundown of this whole...situation? Your secretary wasn’t exactly full of information. Like, why am I here? And…” Beca bit her lip. “How did I die?” 

Emily nodded. “One moment, locating your file. Alright!” A folder had appeared in Emily’s hands. “It looked like you lived a boring life. Not many friends, not really close to your family-” 

“Yeah, I got all that, thanks. But, can you explain this points system or whatever?” 

“Of course! Humans earn points on Earth based on how positively or negatively their actions affect others. For instance, when you stole that bag of chips, you lost points. But you earned them back when you helped your neighbor’s daughter find her puppy.”

“Okay, so I just helped enough little girls or something and wound up here? I don’t think I really did that much good, honestly…” Beca scratched the back of her neck. 

“Not especially,” Emily said bluntly. “But you kept to yourself most of the time, so you couldn’t  _ negatively  _ affect many people either. You never made any significant relationships, so you couldn’t hurt them. Does that make sense?” 

“I guess,” Beca shrugged.  _ I guess me being a bitch paid off.  _ “Oh, why can’t I cuss out loud?” 

“Not everyone in the Good Place likes cussing, so we filter it. I can make it so that you hear yourself cussing, though, if that would make it better.” 

“Hell yeah,” Beca grinned. It faded quickly when she remembered her last question. “Oh, um. Emily? How did I, you know, kick the bucket?” 

“With your feet, I presume,” Emily answered. 

“No,” Beca shook her head. “I mean, how did I die?” 

“Oh! That’s an easy one,” Emily smiled softly. “It seems like you died very early, at the age of 25. You were driving home from a late night working at the record store. It was a Friday night, and it was raining.” Emily paused for a moment, waiting for Beca to give her a sign to keep speaking. Beca nodded slowly. “You were in a car accident. You got hit by a drunk driver who sped through a red light.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m very sorry, Beca,” Emily said, touching Beca’s shoulder gently.  _ She shows an awful lot of empathy for a not-robot. I guess this is her job.  _ “It can be difficult to hear about how you died. Especially at your age. But, everyone in your neighborhood has gone through very similar things. Neighborhood B4RD3N is made up of humans who died around your age.” 

Beca sighed. It was a lot to take in, but she couldn’t do anything about it now. Emily spoke up again. “Do you have any other questions?” 

Beca mulled it over for a moment, before remembering something Gail had mentioned. “What’s this whole soulmate deal?”

“Everyone has a soulmate in the Good Place. Some are platonic, most are romantic. It’s an extremely careful process specialized to ensure that you are with the human who will make the rest of your eternity worth not-living.” 

“So,” Beca continued. “When do I meet her? I assume they’re a her, anyway.”

“Actually,” Emily walked briskly toward the door that lead outside. “Your soulmate has just arrived to meet you.” 

There was a knock on the door immediately following Emily’s statement. Emily opened the door. 

“Beca, meet your soulmate: Aubrey Posen.” 


	2. as fate would have it

Beca stood awkwardly in her living room. Emily was holding the door open for a beautiful woman with flawless blonde waves. The only thing that unnerved Beca more than the blonde’s stunning green eyes was her tight lipped smile. Clearly, neither of them were quite prepared to meet their eternal soulmate. 

Aubrey made the first move, striding into the room with an air of determination around her. “Beca, was it?” 

“Uh, yeah. Beca Mitchell.” Beca wasn’t sure where to look, so she settled on staring at Emily, hoping for some sort of hint at what she should say. 

Aubrey approached her and paused for a moment, contemplating her next move. She saw Beca’s hesitation from the moment she arrived, but now she could see the way the shorter woman’s eyes were shifting. “Emily, thank you for your assistance, but we can handle the rest.” 

“Great! Goodbye!”  _ Ding.  _

Beca had no choice but to make eye contact with Aubrey again. She gulped and opened and closed her mouth, searching for something normal to say. Aubrey raised an eyebrow. “You wanna invite me to sit?” 

“Uh, y-yeah. Sure, dude. Good idea,” Beca stuttered, gesturing awkwardly toward the couch. 

Aubrey and she sat on the couch, facing each other. Beca cracked her fingers subconsciously, not noticing the way Aubrey cringed at the sound. The blonde clearly wanted Beca to make an effort to converse, so she made a weak attempt at small talk. 

“So, how’s life?”  _ You dumbass. That’s the one question you shouldn’t ask. Are you fucking serious?  _

Aubrey sighed and smiled a bit - the first genuine smile Beca had seen since she arrived. “Well, it seems like life has been going a little rough for me.” 

“That’s good,” Beca responded automatically. Her eyes widened, and she waved her hands frantically. “No, I don’t mean good! I mean…” 

Aubrey watched Beca struggle with her words. “You’re not great at small talk, are you?” 

“Not really,” Beca replied. “Or any kind of talk.” 

“Okay. Well, we could start with what we did do when we were...” Aubrey hesitated, clearly still uncomfortable with being dead. “...alive.” 

Beca shrugged. “I have a quick answer: nothing of interest.” 

Aubrey’s lip curled. “Okay, fine. If you don’t want to talk to me, you don’t have to.” 

Beca sighed, rolling her eyes.  _ Beca! Don’t make your soulmate hate you! This isn’t real life, you can’t just die and avoid your relationships anymore!  _ Beca went against her better judgement and continued the conversation with her callous attitude. 

“Fine, what did you do while you were well and breathing, Blondie?” Beca said, clearly in a tone that Aubrey didn’t appreciate. But she answered anyway, straightening her posture as if she practiced this speil in front of her mirror (Beca wouldn’t have been surprised). 

“I was born in NoVa - that’s Northern Virginia - and raised around the D.C. area. My father was a member of the military. My mother was formerly a local singing sensation - she sang at weddings mostly. I studied law at the University of Virginia, and went on to become one of the most successful young lawyers of her time.” 

Beca was barely listening, but did notice that Aubrey had not mentioned any sort of relationship in her speech.  _ Not a surprise. She seems uptight to no end. Probably couldn’t find anyone willing to pull the stick out of her -  _

“So, are you going to tell me what you did, or am I just going to have to assume?” Aubrey scrutinized Beca, very aware that the brunette didn’t listen to anything she had said.

“Fine,” Beca sighed, punctuating the word by slapping her hands on her thighs. “I was born in Seattle, my parents got divorced, I dropped out of college, and I got a job at a record store. Like I told you, nothing of interest.” 

Aubrey looked a little stunned. Beca just shrugged again and got off of the couch, walking around the room and messing with various decorations. As she picked up a small cactus that was on her shelf, Aubrey spoke up again. 

“Why did you drop out of college? Did you travel? Donate your time to charity?” 

“No-pe,” Beca emphasized the word with a pop. “Just stacked records. One time some dude dropped his weed in the Alternative Rock section, and I returned it. That was pretty charitable.” 

Beca leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. Aubrey stood up and started pacing a bit. “Did you, like, rescue someone from being hit by a speeding car? Help homeless animals get adopted?” 

“No, Blondie,” Beca huffed, quickly becoming annoyed with Aubrey’s interrogation.

“Maybe you tutored someone in high school? Put something back where it belonged in Target instead of abandoning it at the check-out line? Or did you - ” 

“Look,” Beca stopped Aubrey. “You can just ask the question you actually want to ask. You wanna know how I got to the Good Place.” 

Aubrey stopped her pacing abruptly, whipping around to face Beca. “I feel like I have a right to know, yes. How did  _ you _ end up in The Good Place?” 

“Well, here’s your answer, Blondie,” Beca pushed herself off the wall, getting into Aubrey’s personal space. The attempt at intimidation was somewhat lost considering Beca had to look up to meet Aubrey’s eyes. “I didn’t do shit. I scraped by and ended up here. I got enough points - or whatever bullshit this universe functions on - because I didn’t care enough to bother anyone. I went through life not caring about anyone but myself and apparently it paid off.” 

Beca was still in Aubrey’s space, but the blonde didn’t back off. She scoffed and muttered, “Seems like you’re ready to go through the afterlife that way too.” 

“Oh, please,” Beca broke away, pacing before turning back to Aubrey. “Tell me what got you here then, Blondie. You save some poor millionaire from being held accountable for money laundering? Or, even better! Did you defend some criminals from receiving a life sentence? Did you get them 80 years instead?” 

“I don’t need to explain myself to you,” Aubrey huffed, crossing her arms. Beca stared her down, eyebrow raised in a challenge, and the blonde finally broke. “I was not a defense lawyer. I mainly worked small corporate cases. I donated a fair amount of time and money to local charities. What got me the most points was a team-building retreat I started in college. I revolutionized many team-building exercises and helped a lot of people learn how to craft and rebuild interpersonal relations.” 

“Never learned that skill yourself?” Beca quipped. “Whatever, I guess you did great. You’re a real life changer, what with your icebreakers and trust falls.”

“That’s  _ not  _ what it was like at all, Beca,” Aubrey said defensively. “They were more than just icebreakers, they were activities that were specifically engineered to help - ” 

“Oh, get off your high-horse, Blondie!” Beca shouted. “You created a bullshit summer camp for adults! You’re not any better than me, even if you think you are just because the stupid universe says you have more Good Points than me. ” 

“Oh, you’re not going to stand here and insult my accomplishments, when you didn’t do anything good with your life,” Aubrey’s voice was steadily growing into a shout. “At least I had motivation! Ambition! Does that word ring a bell, Beca? Or do I need to spell it out for you? From what I understand, you didn’t try to accomplish anything. You just went through your entire life with no dreams or goals whatsoever.” 

There was a pause. The tension was palpable, Aubrey breathing heavily from yelling, and Beca staring at the ground with her arms folded over her chest, as if protecting herself.

“I don’t need this,” Beca said finally. 

“You don’t need what, Beca?” 

“I don’t need you acting like you know me,” Beca answered. “Look, there must have been a mistake or something. Clearly, we weren’t supposed to be soulmates.” 

Aubrey must have been ready for Beca to yell again, because this passive answer left her speechless for a moment. Beca turned away from her, looking at the bookshelf. Aubrey watched the brunette for a moment, wondering if she was going to say something to redeem this and just had to turn away to process it. Minutes passed. Beca didn’t turn around. Aubrey made her decision, sighed deeply, and walked toward the door, calling out to Beca over her shoulder. 

“I’m going home. I’ll see you later, Beca.” 

Beca didn’t answer as the door slammed shut. She quickly wiped away at the tears rolling down her cheeks.  _ Great, Beca. You’ve been dead one day, and you’ve already fucked up a relationship. You couldn’t even try to open up, could you? The universe literally decided you should be with Aubrey, and you acted like a dick. Maybe the universe can make mistakes?  _

“Emily?” Beca said softly.

_ Ding.  _ “Hi, Beca! There’s water falling from your eyes. Would you like a tissue?” Emily held out a box of tissues, which Beca took gingerly. 

“Uh, Emily? Does whoever’s in charge of soulmates ever make mistakes? Like, is it possible I don’t have one, and Aubrey is meant to be with someone else?” 

Emily processed this for a moment, staring blankly at Beca. “There has been no recorded case like that. The universe is very careful with soulmates. Though, new soulmates do often have a hard time acclimating to each other. I’m sure you can fix the tension between you and Aubrey.”

“Yeah,” Beca sniffed, hearing the resigned, exhausted way Aubrey had said she was going home. “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no tension


	3. pocketful of posen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being pretty lengthy! I just couldn't find a good place (ha) to divide it up. So, in exchange for the little longer wait, enjoy a little longer chapter!

“Hello?” A loud series of knocks awoke Beca abruptly. “Are you awake?”

Beca groaned, rolling over unceremoniously. She reflexively tried to check the clock for the time, but was met with an empty bedside table. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and staring at the room for a moment, not quite sure where she was.  

“Is anyone dead in there?” The voice from outside called out.

 _Dead? Oh, right. Dead. I’m dead._ Beca had honestly thought it all was a bad dream, but memories of yesterday came rushing back, and she sighed. _Nope. Definitely real._

She padded to the door, still clad in her socks and pajamas. Whoever was knocking at her door this early - she assumed it was early - would have to deal with her bedhead and morning breath. The knocking grew louder and louder, and Beca finally mustered enough energy to yell at whoever woke her up.

“Alright! I’m opening the door. Jesus Christ, dude…”

Beca opened the door to find a blonde woman - unfortunately not Aubrey - standing there, fist raised as if ready to continue knocking. Beca raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“Hey, I noticed you just moved in,” the woman started. Beca was now awake enough to notice her thick Australian accent. “The name’s Patricia. But you can call me Amy.”

“Um, okay. I’m Beca. So, what exactly are you doing at my door?”

“Just wanted to scope out the fresh meat. We are here for the rest of eternity, y’know. Might as well make some friends.”

Beca tried not to make a face. _Come on, Beca. She seems nice enough. Don’t be a bitch again._

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Would you want to get food or something? I guess there’s food here right?”

Amy grinned. “Hell yeah, shorty. Go get dressed and let’s go get some pizza!”

“For breakfast?” Beca laughed at the blonde’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah, Beca!” Amy rolled her eyes. “This is the afterlife! We can do whatever the hell we want!”

Beca grinned, finally feeling a little relaxed. “Alright! Let me change into real clothes, and we’ll go.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re shitting me.”

“I’m not!” Amy exclaimed. “I really did die while wrestling a gator and a dingo simultaneously.”

“I still don’t believe you,” Beca said, sipping her root beer. Amy and she had made themselves at home in the downtown pizzeria, Doughn’t You Forget About Me (Beca snorted at the name). Beca had quickly lost track of time, listening to all of Amy’s insane stories. She appreciated how Amy hardly blinked at Beca’s sarcastic remarks, making it easy for the pair to get along.

“Whatever,” Amy mumbled with a mouthful of pizza. “At least I looked cool when I died. No offense, shorty.”

“None taken,” Beca shrugged. She was quickly becoming used to the fact that she was dead. _Seems like all those depressing, self-deprecating jokes paid off, Beca._

“So, have you met your soulmate yet?” Amy asked. “I haven’t met mine yet, but I need to know if they’re a loser or not, y’know? I can’t have my eternal partner killin’ my vibe.”

Beca hesitated. She didn’t want to unload her whole argument with Aubrey on Amy right now, but she also didn’t want to lie to her new friend, and the soulmate situation was really stressing her out.

“We’ve met. Woman named Aubrey...Posey? Poison? Posen! Aubrey Posen. We - ” Beca paused, fumbling with the phrasing in her head. “ - did not get along. To say the least.”

Amy’s eyes widened, clearly waiting for more details. Beca sighed, took another swig, and rehashed the events of yesterday to Amy. After Beca finished, Amy was uncharacteristically quiet, mulling over the story.

“Beca,” Amy said at last. “I don’t wanna overstep, but I think as your new afterlife best friend for eternity I’m qualified to give you some advice.”

“Sure, Amy. Hit me with your best shot.”

“You’ve only just met Aubrey, and you got off on the wrong foot. Even if you end up not being bed buddies or whatever, you’re still going to live in the same neighborhood for eternity, so you two gotta at least make peace.”

“And how do I do that? I insulted everything she dedicated her life to.”

“Do something big! A big romantic gesture!” Amy threw her arms in the air. “You gotta really impress her, let her know you genuinely want to patch things up.”

“I don’t know,” Beca sighed, stabbing her fork into a crust. “I’m not exactly good with that sort of stuff.”

“You’ve got time,” Amy shrugged. “I’m sure something will pop into your lil’ brain, shorty.”

_Pop into my brain…_

“I think I may have something,” Beca perked up suddenly. “Emily?”

 _Ding._ Emily popped out of nowhere, as usual. “Hi, Beca! I see you’ve made a friend. That’s great! Do you need a refill?”

“No, thank you.”

“Speak for yourself, shorty. Another one, please, giraffe legs.” Amy grinned when Emily handed her a full glass of soda.

“Is that all?” Emily asked, tilting her head.

“Actually, Emily,” Beca started, leaning forward on her elbows. “I was wondering if you could give me a list of good date ideas.”

“Is this about Aubrey?” Beca hesitated and shook her head no. “You’re lying, so I’ll take Aubrey’s likes and dislikes into account in the list.”

Beca groaned as Emily started listing ideas. “Going to the movies, going to a concert, a candlelit dinner, a cute picnic, going to a coffee shop, taking a cooking class - do any of those interest you?”

Beca thought for a moment. _Well I hate movies, so that’s a no-go. A cooking class sounds stressful. Maybe…_

“Yes, Emily. I think one of those will work. I am going to need you to get me a few more things though. Amy, I’ll see you later! I’ve got planning to do.” Beca sprung up and strode out of the door, Emily trailing close behind.

“Yeah! You go get ‘er Beca! You’ve got this!”

 

* * *

 

Beca sighed, shuffling the items in her arms. She gazed up at the house she was in front of. It was a beautiful, clean looking modern home. _No wonder she stuck her nose up at my place. This is some HGTV Dream Home level shit._

She adjusted the basket on her arm and rang the doorbell. A familiar sounding melody played and slow footsteps followed. The door opened slowly, and Beca sucked in a breath.

“Beca?” Aubrey looked a little shocked, but not upset. Beca took this as a good sign.

“Hi,” Beca said. “I’ve come to apologize.”

The door opened wider, and Aubrey moved into the frame. “Are those…?” She pointed at the flowers in Beca’s hand. Beca nodded quickly and shoved them forward, practically into Aubrey’s chest. The blonde took them and stared back at Beca.

“What’s that?”

“A picnic basket,” Beca replied. “I’ve come to - I mean - I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a picnic with me.”

Aubrey didn’t answer, she just looked Beca up and down, analyzing her. Beca shifted a little, feeling less confident than she had when she first arrived.

“You don’t have to come. I can just have the picnic with Amy or something. I mean, I guess it is really cheesy. You know what maybe I should just go -”

“Wait, Beca,” Aubrey grabbed her arm gently. “I’ll come with you. I want to. This is...very sweet of you.”

Beca blushed a little at the compliment, a fact Aubrey didn’t fail to notice, but decided against pointing out. “Emily?”

 _Ding._ “Yes, Aubrey?”

“Would you bring me a nice sundress? Good for a picnic?”

Aubrey smiled, and Beca couldn’t help but grin back at her.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, you really went all out, didn’t you?” Aubrey commented, sipping her glass of champagne lazily.

“I mean, Emily did most of this,” Beca shrugged, pushing her hair behind her ear. “I just asked her for ideas. I did ask for extra champagne though.”

“A woman after my own heart,” Aubrey grinned, raising her glass.

The two had eaten the sandwiches Emily had conjured for them, the conversation going fairly smoothly. They mainly talked about anything but themselves; Beca brought up Amy, and Aubrey shared her own experiences with their eccentric neighbor, as well as a couple who lived next door, Jesse and Benji. Both of them had been nursing glass after glass of champagne for a while, and Beca was definitely feeling the alcohol.

Aubrey sighed, looking around the grassy hill they were on, commenting on how the beautiful the sunset was. The picturesque spot overlooked the neighborhood, golden rays hitting the tops of the buildings; Beca could see people moving around downtown.

“You know, it’s still really weird to me that this is all real,” Beca said, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger. “That we’re really dead.”

Aubrey hummed in response, mouth occupied with an orange slice.

“I’m…” Beca continued hesitantly. “I’m sorry about all of those things I said, Aubrey. I really am. It was uncalled for. I guess I was just overwhelmed with everything.”

“Thank you for saying that, Beca. I need to apologize too,” Aubrey confessed. “I can be a little…”

“Uptight?”

“I was going to say _tense,”_ Aubrey rolled her eyes, no real malice behind it. “But, I guess that too. I didn’t mean to offend you, I guess I may have had some built up idea of a soulmate, and you just weren’t what I pictured. That doesn’t mean you’re terrible or don’t deserve to be here or - I just...I feel like I might have overstepped a little bit. And I’m sorry.”

Beca sighed, making eye contact with Aubrey. Her green eyes held a genuine look to them. Beca hadn’t expected such a perceptive apology; she thought Aubrey might not have even noticed Beca’s shift in attitude toward the end of their argument. Beca took a chance and started speaking.

“I was just really upset about what you said. About me not having any dreams or goals. I did. I had a whole life plan.” Aubrey leaned forward a little with curiosity. “I was going to study music, move to L.A., become a producer, make a living doing what I love. But it didn’t work out. So I just decided to coast along.”

“You didn’t try again?” Aubrey asked. She realized that sounded rude and added a “sorry”.

“I tried _so_ many times,” Beca voice cracked a little. Aubrey moved closer to her, hesitantly placing a hand on her back. Beca didn’t move away. “I was a pretty shitty student. Towards the end I tried harder, but it was too late. My dad was furious, and said I couldn’t move to L.A. I didn’t have the means to support myself, so I just got a shitty job at a record store. I spent all of my free time trying to produce demos, but nothing ever stuck. And then crash. Everything was over.”

Silence fell between the two. Aubrey tried to think of what to say. Nothing she thought of felt right, so she just started rubbing slow circles into Beca’s back. Beca leaned into her touch.

“I am sorry that I insulted your life’s work,” Beca spoke up again, looking at Aubrey gently. “When people try to get to know me, I get distant, and when I feel like people are better than me, I get defensive. It’s just how I operate, I guess.”

“That’s okay, I understand that. Interpersonal relationships aren’t exactly my forte either. I can fix other people’s pretty well, but my own? I push people too hard, and I drive them away,” Aubrey’s hand paused and her gaze turned distant. Beca placed a hand on her knee.

“Well look at us,” Beca smiled. “Two people who are shit at relationships. Why _wouldn’t_ you put us together, universe?”

Aubrey laughed, not expecting Beca to bounce back so quickly from her emotional moment. They sat in comfortable silence for a little longer, both contentedly drinking their champagne.

“You know,” Aubrey broke the silence. Beca noticed she was a little wobbly and was leaning on the brunette for support. “I studied music in college. I also sang a capella.”

“That may be the nerdiest thing I’ve ever heard,” Beca giggled.

“Shut up,” Aubrey mumbled. “One time, we were competing, and I got, like, super nervous. Guess what happened?”

“You pissed yourself.”

“Worse. Threw up. Like, all over the front row. The video went viral.”

“Are you serious? Professional, pristine Aubrey Posen blew chunks all over an audience?” Beca cackled.

“Stop laughing!” Aubrey complained, but she was giggling a little as well. “It was _terrible_.”

Beca laughed harder, toppling over and into Aubrey’s lap. Beca finally calmed down a little, and stared up at Aubrey. The blonde gazed down at her, smiling softly, her hair coming loose from her ponytail and falling past her face. Beca grinned goofily.

“What are you smiling at?” Aubrey chuckled, absentmindedly running her hands through Beca’s hair. “You look crazy.”

“Nothing. You. Your hair looks better out of your ponytail,” Beca commented, batting at the loose pieces of her. Aubrey grinned.

“You’re a dork.”

“You too, blondie.”

_Maybe this will work out._

 

* * *

 

Beca stumbled through her door, barely remembering to shut it. She flopped down on the couch, not feeling like making it to her bed. Her fingers traced her lips, and she grinned, thinking about the walk back to Aubrey’s house. Beca had offered to walk Aubrey home, claiming the blonde was “too drunk” to make it back safely (really, it was the other way around, but Aubrey let Beca blindly lead her back to her house).

Beca’s mind was clouded, and she was giggling to herself, so she barely registered the ding she had grown so used to.

“Beca?”

“Emily? Is that you?” Beca sat up suddenly, grabbing the A.I.’s arms. “Emily! You beautiful not-robot! Guess what? I did the date thing with Aubrey, and we apologized and laughed - she’s _really_ pretty when she laughs - and I think she had a good time too! I know she did, ‘cuz when I dropped her off, she kissed me! Emily, she kissed me!”

Emily stood in place, while Beca jostled her around.

“Wait, I didn’t call you. What are you doing here, Emily?”

Emily looked at Beca with as much sympathy as her programming could muster.

“Beca, I’m afraid I have some bad news.”


	4. so how do we win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait after last chapter's cliffhanger, but this was a hard chapter to get just right. hope y'all enjoy~

“What do you mean, bad news?” Beca murmured, not wholly aware of the severity of the situation; her mind was still clouded by alcohol, and she was hanging upside-down off the couch.

A glass of what appeared to be water materialized in Emily’s hands. She held the drink out to Beca, who flipped upright and took it quickly, holding it up to her face, inspecting it.

“What’s this? Water? Vodka?” Beca asked, sticking her tongue in it tentatively.

“It’s a drink that we use in The Good Place to make hangovers instantly disappear. It also makes it so you won’t be drunk any longer. You need to be sober for this news, Beca,” Emily nodded toward the drink, encouraging Beca to drink it.

“Psh, I’m not drunk,” Beca replied, taking a small sip. “You’re drunk.”

“It’s impossible for me to get drunk because I’m just a vessel for the knowledge of the universe,” Emily said. Beca realized she liked the drink and started chugging. “You shouldn’t be drunk for much longer though.”

As Emily said it, Beca felt her mind instantly refocus again. Testing the waters, she stood up rapidly, finding that she was perfectly balanced.

“Woah, that’s some good shit, Emily. You ever considered giving that recipe to humans?”

“Beca,” Emily said seriously.

“Right,” Beca remembered, taking her seat again. “What’s the bad news?”

“Do you remember when you asked me if it was possible for the universe to make a mistake involving soulmates?”

“Yeah? And you said that it couldn’t,” Beca accused, starting to worry.

“I said that there was no record of it happening,” Emily corrected. “That doesn’t mean it can’t happen.”

“Emily,” Beca stood up and started pacing, chewing on her nail. “What exactly happened? What mistake happened?”

Emily sighed.

“Aubrey and you were not meant to be soulmates.”

Beca stared at Emily in disbelief. Then, suddenly, she started laughing maniacally.

“You almost got me, Emily! I didn’t know robots had a sense of humor! I ask you two nights ago if Aubrey and I weren’t meant to be soulmates, I go on a killer date with her, and now you show up telling me everything was for nothing. That’s a damn good prank, Emily.”

Beca kept grinning at Emily, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes - something in her knew it was true. Emily just responded simply, “I’m not a robot. And I’m not joking.”

Beca’s face finally fell.

“I’m really sorry, Beca. I can go back to my void and leave you alone, if you want. Or I could bring you - ”

“Does Aubrey have another soulmate? Do I?” Beca asked quickly.

“Aubrey does. Aubrey’s soulmate arrived with a couple others a few hours ago.” _When Aubrey and I were on our date._ “You, as of now, do not have a soulmate.”

Beca remained quiet for a few moments before speaking again.

“What went wrong?”

“No one is quite sure,” Emily admitted. “Wires got crossed, names got mixed up. We don’t even know for sure if we have it right this time.”

Beca nodded slowly. “Okay, thanks, I guess. You can go now, Emily.”

“Goodbye, Beca. I’ll be sure to update you if anything comes up.” _Ding._

The sound of Emily leaving rang in Beca’s ears. Her home was dead silent. Beca just stood in the middle of her living room, staring at the ground. _All of that. For nothing._ She started pacing again, racking her brain for the best way to deal with this.

_Okay, Beca. You had a soulmate, argued with her and almost ruined it, made it up to her, might have gotten a little attached really fast, and now she’s no longer your soulmate. And you have deep abandonment issues and so opening up to Aubrey was a huge deal in the first place because of that because you closed yourself off from everyone when you were alive and…_

It was morning. Beca blinked, rubbing her eyes and looking around. Somehow, she had wandered to her bed last night in her pacing. _Must’ve fallen asleep overthinking. At least that hasn’t changed._

She didn’t leave the house that day, electing to avoid Aubrey. Who was probably off frolicking with her new soulmate. _They’re probably a doctor who cured cancer or something. They probably saved countless lives and had a loving family and rescued three dogs from a burning building…_

Avoiding Aubrey did give Beca the opportunity to explore her personal studio. She was shuffling through the countless CDs when she heard Amy calling her name from outside.

“Beca? Are you home?”

Beca started to answer, but then decided to ignore Amy. She did feel a pang of guilt, but elected to just put her headphones on and try to relax. The laptop Emily had given her was just like her old one, only it ran faster. She loaded up Spotify and shut the world out.

A series of knocks woke Beca up from her nap. She tried ignoring it, but whoever was there was persistent. The knocking continued as she trudged to the door of the studio, unlocking it and swinging it open carelessly. She was expecting to see Amy at the door, wanting to go eat lunch; but, instead, she was greeted with a soft smile and blonde waves.

“Aubrey,” Beca said, thrown off slightly. “What are you doing at my - oh, okay, you’re coming in.”

“Beca,” Aubrey sighed. “I think we both know why I’m here.”

“I mean, I have a pretty good guess,” Beca shrugged, trying to appear uncaring.

“I want you to know that I haven’t met them yet. My...real soulmate. I just - it didn’t seem right. I mean, I know we’ve only really known each other for two days, but yesterday I feel like we really bonded. And clearly it’s not because we just accepted what the universe told us, but we had to make an effort and - ”

“It’s okay, Blondie,” Beca said smiling, but not quite meeting Aubrey’s eyes. “You should meet them. I wouldn’t want to be the reason you avoid your _real_ soulmate, dude.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said, unsure. She reached out for Beca’s hands, tracing Beca’s knuckles with her thumbs. “I mean, is there anything saying that people who aren’t soulmates can’t date? What if someone has more than one soulmate, that’s gotta be possible right? Or maybe - ”

“Aubrey,” Beca gripped the blonde’s hands tight. “At least go meet them. If it doesn’t work out how it’s supposed to...we’ll figure it out from there. I think that’s best for now, right? Just go with the flow? Hope for the best?”

“Not being sure about any of this is killing me,” Aubrey admitted. “But okay. Promise we’ll still get dinner soon? And hang out again? If not as soulmates, then as friends. Maybe not right away but whenever you want to.”  

“Dinner?”

“You very ecstatically asked me out to dinner when you brought me home last night,” Aubrey chuckled, releasing Beca’s hands and walking toward the door. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember.  But we should definitely do that. Goodbye, Beca.”

The door shut, leaving Beca alone with her thoughts once again. _God, it would have been so much easier if she was a bitch about it or just forgot about me or didn’t question the universes bullshit soulmate system. But no, of course she has to be totally sweet about it. And of course she still wants to hang out. Maybe you should just be friends anyway? No, you both definitely were super into kissing last night. Ugh, okay. Look on the bright side, Beca, maybe Aubrey won’t get along with her soulmate. Maybe they’ll only work platonically. Maybe…_

* * *

A few days past, and Beca had yet to leave her house. She wasn’t completely alone at least; Amy had come to visit, telling her all about her soulmate, Bumper. Beca grimaced through that conversation. Food wasn’t an issue. Much to Beca’s delight, any food she wanted appeared in her fridge - although Beca wasn’t entirely sure she actually _needed_ food in the afterlife. She did still get hungry though, which seemed like a flaw. At one point, Emily had appeared without warning and startled Beca so much she dropped her glass of water.

“You’ve been isolated in your home for three days, Beca,” Emily stated.

“So?” Beca mumbled, pouring herself more water.

“So, it’s unhealthy. Although physical health problems are easy fixes in The Good Place, emotional problems are about the same as they are on Earth. May I make a suggestion?”

“Sure, just don’t say yoga. I’ve tried that before, never worked.”

A guitar suddenly appeared in Emily’s hand, and she held it out for Beca to take.

“A guitar? I don’t know how to play,” Beca said, taking the instrument.

“But, you’ve always wanted to,” Emily smiled. “You’re bored with your mixes right now, so if you have to isolate yourself, it’s at least important that you do something.” _Ding._

Beca strummed the guitar, which appeared to be already in tune. _Okay, fine. Might as well._ She pulled out her laptop, and loaded up YouTube.

* * *

Over the next few days, Beca picked up the guitar easily. She was already able to play a few songs with general ease. She’d never admit it, but Emily was right. It helped her stay out of her own head for a while. Amy finally got her to go into town again for a couple of meals and ice cream, so she wasn’t isolating herself any longer.

One thing was still sitting in the back of her mind: Aubrey. She hadn’t seen her since she had dropped by the other day. The thought of going over to her house crossed her mind, but she didn’t know how she’d handle it if Aubrey’s soulmate opened the door instead.

“I’m not _avoiding_ her,” Beca argued one day while talking to Amy. “I just happen to not be in her general proximity.”

Beca had discovered that one of the cafés, Since U Bean Gone, let people perform live music when they wanted - the whole neighborhood seemed to be very musically inclined - so Beca made a habit of dropping by and playing a few songs when she got bored.

On this particular day, the café was almost empty, save for a few people - Beca recognized Jessica and Ashley chatting in the corner, hands holding over the table.  A woman Beca didn’t recognize was ordering a coffee; she assumed it was Stacie - Amy had described their newest neighbor to her earlier.

Beca walked over to the counter as Stacie left. Emily stood there cheerily smiling. “Hey, Emily. Can I play right now?”

“Sure, Beca, the house is all yours. No one’s set to play right now.”

“Great,” Beca grinned. “Thanks, Em.”

After adjusting the microphone to fit her height better, she dragged the wooden stool over and warmed up a bit. As she played, a few people hummed along, but mostly people just came in, ordered, and then left. This was all fine with Beca; she didn’t do this for anyone but herself. She had grown accustomed to ignoring the small bell of the door as she sang song after song. She noticed it was getting close to the time she promised to meet Amy for dinner, so she decided to sing one more song she had been practicing.

 

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise after that, I'll let you go_

_Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

 

Beca wasn’t expecting to hear clapping when she finished, but as she opened her eyes she saw a redheaded woman standing there, grinning wide. Beca couldn’t help but blush a bit, not really used to getting someone’s undivided attention when she played.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so amazing! I never knew I needed an acoustic cover of One Last Time until now.”

“Thanks,” Beca replied, packing up her things. “You new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“I moved in a few days ago,” the woman said, offering Beca her hand. “I’m Chloe.”

“Beca,” she replied, taking Chloe’s hand. She noticed how Chloe’s face shifted a bit, as if she was suddenly nervous to be in Beca’s presence. The ginger hid it quickly in another sparkling smile, though.

Just as Chloe was about to speak, the bell tinkled, and both women looked at who walked in. Aubrey stopped in her tracks when she saw the two apparently in conversation. Her eyes darted from Chloe to Beca.

Chloe broke the silence and greeted Aubrey cheerfully. “Hi, Aubrey. I was just talking to Beca about how good of a singer she is.”

“Oh,” Aubrey gave a tight smile. “That’s nice, Chloe.”

Beca looked at the two, confused.

“You two know each other?” Beca asked Aubrey. She didn’t want their first real interaction in a week to be antagonistic, but Beca could see how tense Aubrey was and she knew that could only mean one thing.

“Beca,” Aubrey finally said. “Chloe and I are soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also while writing this I went on a search for a nice acoustic cover of one last time and I found one that fits pretty close how I pictured Beca sounding in my head! here's the link if you're interested https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPLIX-ezync
> 
> ((also the chapter title? dodie clark lyrics again, for a very fitting song for this chapter~))


	5. we can make it easy (if we lift each other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated! sorry for such a delay. 
> 
> that mentioned, if you don't than you should follow me on tumblr, if there's ever a delay in writing I always mention it there. I'm @rosadiaznypd!
> 
> Also, I've created a spotify playlist that has songs that are either mentioned in or remind me of all my triple treble work, or just the relationship in general! Feel free to check it out! (not exactly organized, but will definitely be frequently updated) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/sylverunicorn/playlist/0Zc5qHLl62IFqIlOWnmmh3?si=pW4SsN_1TfSen5ELuOPTcw

The door slammed shut, Beca pushing her full body against it. Nobody was going to try to get in, it was an irrational, automatic action. Her chest was heaving, and she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking if she tried. Flashes of what just happened plagued her mind.

_“Beca,” Aubrey finally said. “Chloe and I are soulmates.”_

Beca knew the answer before Aubrey said it. She wanted to feel angry or betrayed, but the only thing she could focus on was the lump in her throat and the way she couldn’t help but scratch at the palms of her hands.

“That’s great, Aubrey,” Beca said, no emotion clear in her voice - something that she could tell bothered Aubrey greatly. Aubrey wanted to know if she was okay, but Beca wasn’t even sure herself.

Chloe had considerately tried to change the subject, seeing the tension between the women that neither was going to address properly. She began asking Beca more about music, but all Beca remembered was making a lame excuse and practically running back to her house.

Now, here she was. In her home. Alone again.

Her breathing finally started to steady. She didn’t feel like crying or screaming or breaking anything. But she supposed she had no reason to; it’s not like she had known Aubrey for years and they had dated for months, or even weeks. It was one date. _Then why do I feel so anxious?_

The next day, Beca woke up sore. Her night consisted of restless sleep, tossing and turning in her bed. Usually, after an emotionally draining day like yesterday was, she would be content to stay inside and recharge. But something in brain nagged at her until she got dressed and walked into town. Maybe it was Emily’s previous nagging about her taking care of herself. Beca didn’t think about it though, she just went where her instincts took her.

Somehow, she ended up sitting on top of the hill she had taken Aubrey to. It wasn’t out of any negative emotion Beca felt about the events, but it held some sense of comfort. It just felt right to be there in that moment.

Time passed slowly, Beca alternating between staring at the cloudy sky and playing songs on her guitar - something she had instinctively brought with her. Her mind wandered from song to song, almost mentally constructing a playlist, a past time she found herself doing often. Beca wasn’t sure how long she spent on the hill; it had to at least been a few hours. Suddenly, the sunny area around her was obstructed by a shadow, and she whipped around to see what it was. The blinding sun behind her made her squint at the figure, but she recognized the distinctive ginger hair.

“Chloe?”

“Can I sit?” Chloe asked. Beca didn’t answer, but Chloe sat down anyway. “How are you?”

“Okay,” Beca shrugged. “No offense, but why exactly are you here?”

Chloe hesitated. Clearly, she wasn’t even sure why she was here. Beca decided to ignore her and starting playing a few notes on her guitar, humming softly. Chloe perked up again.

“You never answered my question yesterday.”

“Oh, sorry. I - ” Beca started to explain herself, but Chloe stopped her.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Chloe waved a hand dismissively. “I want to start fresh. I’m not going to get to know you as Aubrey’s soulmate - we don’t even have to mention her. I’m getting to know you as Chloe Beale.”

Beca felt a little guilty at how infatuated she was by Chloe’s sparkling smile. She ducked her head and nodded, encouraging Chloe to keep speaking.

“How long have you been interested in music?”

“Basically since the womb,” Beca answered. “Like, literally. My dad says that my mom used to listen to music all the time while she was pregnant. I learned to sing from her, but no one knew I could. It was kind of our special thing.”

“When did you learn to play guitar?” Chloe asked, nodding toward the instrument still in Beca’s hands.

“Oh, like a week ago,” Beca couldn’t help but grin with pride at Chloe’s look of surprise.

“Are you kidding me?” Beca shook her head, and Chloe continued to gape. “I mean, I know it’s not like the most difficult instrument in the world to learn. You’re just so comfortable with it. Like you’ve been doing it for years.”

Beca just shrugged, still smiling at Chloe’s reaction. Chloe asked a few more questions about music, but suddenly was drawn away by a phone call. Beca bunched her fists together when she heard Aubrey’s voice over the speaker. Chloe clearly noticed her discomfort and laid a gentle hand over Beca’s own. The brunette blushed at the contact, and it only deepened when Chloe’s thumb ran over her knuckles, urging her to relax. Chloe definitely noticed Beca’s reaction, but didn’t say anything because Aubrey was asking her when she would be home, she left hours ago.

“I’m sorry, Aubrey, I lost track of time … Just making friends with the neighbors, I’ll tell you about it when I get back … Okay, see you soon.”

Chloe ended the call, sighing to no one in particular. She gripped Beca’s hand a little tighter before releasing it.

“I should really go. I said I was just going to explore and that I’d be back soon. I didn’t expect to get sidetracked.”

Beca knew there was the unspoken factor of Aubrey in Chloe’s departure, but didn’t tense up again. Something about hearing Aubrey and Chloe talk comfortably on the phone made her a little more at ease. _They’re getting along. That’s good. I’m genuinely glad._

Chloe said her goodbyes and strolled off. Beca watched her leave and sighed, feeling a little lighter than she had before.

* * *

Chloe had made herself very present in Beca’s afterlife since the conversation on the hill. Over the next week, she had invited Beca out to lunch, talked to her frequently at the café, and was just overall friendly - sometimes it seemed a little more than friendly, but Beca thought maybe she was just imagining things.

The more she got to know Chloe, the less she thought about the fact that Aubrey and Chloe were soulmates now. She still acknowledged it - it was impossible not to considering the two had already moved in together. Knowing that Chloe was really as compassionate and open as she first appeared made Beca glad Aubrey had someone genuinely good.

Beca learned that Chloe had been studying to be a vet when she died (car accident - Beca pointed out this commonality they shared), but she also volunteered to teach kids how to sing in schools with underfunded music programs. She had been working on making an entire organization out of it when she died,  leaving her legacy to her friends that had helped her. Beca noticed the way Chloe absolutely glowed when she talked about her dreams for the organization. She tried to pretend it wasn’t adorable.

The ginger had noticed some stiffness from Beca when she talked about how she got to the Good Place - Beca had told her how unsuccessful her own dreams were - and it bothered her, so she brought it up one day over lunch.

“It’s nothing, just my own insecurities getting the best of me,” Beca assured Chloe it wasn’t any of her doing.

“Is that really it?” Chloe searched Beca’s eyes.

“Well, not exactly,” Beca mumbled, picking at the tablecloth. “I guess it’s just a little hard to hear how successful you were, and just in general how amazing you are because of you being with Aubrey and all.”

Chloe didn’t quite understand, so she tilted her head slightly inquisitively.

“It just makes me feel like you deserve her more than I did. Which the universe confirmed.”

Chloe nodded, finally understanding. “Beca, I think that you should know that just because the universe said Aubrey and I were soulmates shouldn’t say anything about you. I know things were kind of a rollercoaster between you two, but I really think you should talk again. You made quite the impression on her, you know.”

Beca admitted that she didn’t know. Chloe got a sparkle in her eye that told Beca she had an idea.

“She’s still talking about that dinner you promised her, you know.”

“Really? God, I forgot about that,” Beca groaned. She really did want to see Aubrey again, but the two just hadn’t seemed ready to have yet another tension filled conversation. “What about tonight? Are you two - Is she free?”

“She’s free. We both are. I’m not inviting myself if you don’t want me there; it’s you guys’ thing. But you kind of started to offer so - ”

“Chloe,” Beca interrupted. “I’d love it if you came.”

* * *

 _Shit shit shit shit. I’m so late, Aubrey’s never going to want to speak again._ Beca had taken a nap before preparing to get ready for dinner, but hadn’t set an alarm, so she had to throw herself together in just a few minutes.

“Emily?”

 _Ding._ “Hi, Beca! Haven’t heard from you in a while. How’s everything going with - ”

“It’ll be going terrible if I’m not ready soon. Can you pick out a nice outfit for a date? Or, not a date. Yes, fine, a date.”

Beca quickly did her eyeliner as Emily held out an outfit for her: a pair of nice jeans and a button-up with a simple floral pattern.

“Will this work? You already brushed your hair, so I thought a button-up would be better."

“That works, thanks, Emily,” Beca said, sloppily putting on lipstick before yanking on her pants. She decided to wear her boots so that she could just step into them and go.

The restaurant was only a short walk from her house, so she ran, buttoning her shirt awkwardly as she went. Aubrey and Chloe were already seated, and Beca apologized profusely as she sat down. Both of the women looked extremely amused with Beca’s disheveled appearance.

“Your lipstick is a little off,” Chole commented, reaching out to smear it off with her thumb. Beca didn’t push her away, but hoped the lowlights of the restaurant hid her blush.

The conversation went smoothly. Aubrey and Beca had an unspoken understanding that they wanted to act like the whole mess with the switch-up hadn’t happened, and that this was a casual dinner between friends.

Chloe talked the most out of the three of them; she would ask Beca or Aubrey about something, and then dissolve into an entire story about something semi-related. Beca found it endearing, and by the look on Aubrey’s face while Chloe was talking about her childhood, she did as well.

Beca thought maybe she should’ve felt awkward, like a third wheel. But all three of them seemed equally close, equally interested in one another. Perhaps it was partially because of how Chloe had treated them both the same, so Aubrey and Beca reflected that.

Beca didn’t say much throughout the meal, content to listen to Chloe ramble or Aubrey chime in. She found herself getting lost in Chloe’s eyes and entranced by the way Aubrey bit her lip when she was nervous about saying something embarrassing. The table definitely didn’t seem too small, yet Beca’s knees constantly bumped against Aubrey’s, so much that Aubrey just found herself content to lean her knee against Beca’s. Chloe touched Beca’s arm or shoulder quite frequently when trying to get her attention.

As they parted ways at the end of the night, Chloe dropped a kiss on Beca’s cheek. Aubrey hesitated in her goodbye, not sure what to do since Chloe had kissed Beca so casually.

“Chloe’s just being Chloe. You don’t have to,” Beca assured her, not quite sure where they stood at this point.

“But,” Aubrey bit her lip. “I want to.”

Beca was a little surprised, but Aubrey proceeded to give her a light kiss on the cheek. The brunette didn’t reciprocate, but gave Aubrey a loving smile before telling her goodnight. Aubrey and Chloe walked off, and Beca didn’t fail to notice how they laced their hands together. She wasn’t quite sure why, but the sight made her smile even wider.


	6. just the right amount of awkward

The next week was a whirlwind for Beca. She had spent practically every day with either Aubrey or Chloe, but usually it was all three of them together. Chloe constantly wanted to explore the neighborhood, even after she had seen everything. Aubrey was more content hanging out in either of their respective homes. 

The lack of work in the Good Place left many of the residents searching for things to keep them occupied. Some took jobs in the restaurants and shops - Beca joked that they were stealing Emily’s job - but otherwise, things like lawyers and vets simply weren’t needed. This had initially sent Aubrey into a spiral. 

“I hate just sitting around doing  _ nothing,”  _ Aubrey groaned, slumping further into her armchair. “Does the universe expect me to just laze around for the rest of eternity?” 

“Hey,” Beca said, throwing her legs over the couch she was lounging on. “Don’t blame the universe just because you’re a workaholic.” 

“I’m  _ not  _ a workaholic,” Aubrey argued. “I’m ambitious.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Salazar Slytherin,” Beca mumbled, taking a sip of the beer she was nursing. 

“Why don’t you try taking up a hobby?” Chloe offered, walking in with two glasses of wine, one of which she handed to Aubrey. “Beca took up guitar, and it’s kept her busy enough.” 

“She already had low motivation,” Aubrey said, before quickly adding, “No offense.” 

“Only some taken,” Beca shrugged. It was at least true in the afterlife. Beca found no reason to fixate on the lack of employment. She was perfectly fine working on whatever she wanted to without any worries of having to make a career out of it. Of course, that was were she and Aubrey’s interest differed. 

“What about you?” Aubrey asked, gesturing at Chloe, who was nudging Beca to sit up for a second. Beca shifted and Chloe got settled, allowing Beca to lay her head in Chloe’s lap. 

“What about me?” 

“You mean to tell me that you’re not itching to do something, Miss Started-A-Charity-Organization-At-Age-29?” Aubrey’s voice was teasing now, but her question was still genuine. 

“I actually started it at 28, if you count the very beginning of the planning,” Chloe corrected. Beca chuckled. “But, since you asked, I have started trying to get back into art.” 

“You never told me you were an artist, Chloe,” Beca commented, playing with Chloe’s hands that had dropped to Beca’s stomach. 

“I wouldn’t say I was an artist,” Chloe shrugged. “I took quite a few classes throughout high school and college, but it kind of got pushed aside for other things. But I asked Emily to bring me some acrylics and watercolors, so I’m going to try to get the hang of it again.” 

“Well, that’s great Chloe,” Aubrey said. “I wish I had something like that to fall back on. I never knew it’d be such a big deal to have a hobby when I was alive. I was always so invested in school and then work.” 

“What about the Bellas?” Beca asked. 

“The Bellas were not a hobby,” Aubrey stressed. “Singing kind of was, but I think after running the Bellas for so long, it lost its charm a bit. I guess that is something though.” 

“Hey, any time you want to sing, hit me up. You could join me in my shows at the café,” Beca offered, knowing that it would mean a lot to Aubrey. The wide smile on the blonde’s face told Beca she was right. 

Aubrey took Beca up on her offer a couple of times. It wasn’t until the third time they performed together that someone commented on how cute it was that soulmates were singing together. Until that point, all of them had sort of forgotten about the soulmate debacle. Beca wasn’t going to reply and just proceeded to pack up, but she didn’t miss Aubrey say to the customer under her breath: “I wouldn’t want to be here without her.” 

Beca definitely didn’t stay up thinking about this.  _ We’re friends. That’s a casual thing to say about someone you’re friends with. It’s not like she isn’t just as close with Chloe.  _

Chloe wasn’t making things any less confusing for others - or Beca for that matter. Chloe and Aubrey naturally gravitated toward each other when Beca would see them coming to meet her for breakfast. When the other two went out to bring back food to cook, Aubrey would often stay home and read, a hobby she had finally picked up again. 

“I spent so much time reading things for work, I sort of forgot you could read for fun. I’m going to read every book in existence now.” Beca and Chloe assumed this was an exaggeration, but the flash of serious determination in Aubrey’s eyes and the way she was flying through book after book convinced them otherwise. 

On these outings without Aubrey, Beca noticed that Chloe hovered near Beca in the same manner.  _ You’re just close friends, Beca. I mean, it’s not like there are a huge amount of people living in this neighborhood anyway. It’s only natural that it’s a tight-knight community.  _ Chloe would always end up lacing their hands together and swinging their arms as they went. As Chloe traced patterns onto Beca’s hand with her thumb, Beca caught the eyes of Emily selling ice cream. She must’ve imagined the wink that came from the A.I. 

_ Yep. Just friends.  _

The awkwardness between Beca and Aubrey had almost disappeared entirely. Chloe wanted to see a movie with Stacie and Jesse, but both of the other women politely declined. Beca didn’t feel like going back to her own home - which was feeling much less of a home than Chloe and Aubrey’s house lately - so she stayed with Aubrey. They were content with doing their own thing together: Aubrey reading and Beca creating a playlist on her laptop. 

A relaxed silence overtook them for a while, Aubrey leaning her back on Beca’s shoulder so they could comfortably share the couch.  _ There are other seats in the room. The couch is just the comfiest. This doesn’t mean anything. _

Aubrey suddenly gasped, remembering something. Beca took out the one earbud she was wearing and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. 

“I totally forgot, come with me. I want to show you something,” Aubrey got up, offering her hand to Beca. Beca took it and allowed Aubrey to lead her to the backyard. 

Beca had seen their backyard before, but that was before there was a start to a beautiful garden in it. Seemingly endless numbers of different flowers were mapped out so precisely that no one but Aubrey could’ve orchestrated it. She looked at the older woman for confirmation. 

“You did this?” 

“Sort of,” Aubrey said, leading Beca through the maze of flowers. “I mapped out all the plans for it, what plant would go where and whatnot. Then I asked Emily to help give me a basis. I made her promise that I’d have to take care of them once they were all planted though. I’ve always wanted a garden of my own, but never had the time.” 

Beca could see the sparkle in Aubrey’s emerald eyes and grinned goofily at her. 

“It’s amazing, Bree,” Beca said, placing a hand on Aubrey’s back as she admired her dream project. 

“Thank you, baby,” Aubrey replied, eyes widening as she noticed verbal slip. 

Both of them stiffened a bit, not sure if they should address the new elephant in the room. Beca decided maybe it wasn’t the best time - and she most definitely didn’t hate Aubrey calling her “baby” - so she rubbed small circles into Aubrey’s back before asking her about the garden. Aubrey finally relaxed, and started diving into the choices she made with her masterpiece. 

By the end of the week, Beca found herself feeling especially lonely in her own house. This was new territory for her, she never wanted to be in anyone’s presence as much as she craved being with Aubrey and Chloe. She’d always liked being in her own company better, but with Aubrey and Chloe, it was easier than with anyone she knew when she was alive. They weren’t a draining presence; Chloe was overly affectionate and chatty, but respected that Beca needed space sometimes, so she’d go do her own thing. Aubrey was similarly introverted, so the two often just spent quiet afternoons together. 

_ Beca, you’re just close friends. The way Chloe constantly holds your hand or the way Aubrey called you “baby” means nothing. That’s totally friend stuff, right? Yeah, yeah, definitely. You can’t be into them. They’re soulmates. You don’t have one, remember, dumbass? Wait...But Emily  _ did  _ say…  _

Beca paused for a moment, thinking about what she was about to ask. Suddenly the possibilities for the future hit Beca like a train, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the fantasy.  _ I guess there’s no harm in asking.  _

“Hey, Emily? Can I talk to you?” 

_ Ding.  _

“Hi, Beca! It’s been a while since you called me. Thought maybe you were seeing another personal assistant. Also, I tell jokes now!” Emily said, cheery as ever. 

“Yes, hilarious. Now, I have a couple of questions for you.”

“Okay.” 

“Is the status of everything still the same? Like, are Chloe and Aubrey still soulmates?” 

“Yes, the universe still says that Chloe and Aubrey are soulmates,” Emily confirmed. 

“And I don’t have one?” 

“That is correct.”

“Okay,” Beca said. “I expected as much. Now, the main thing I wanted to ask you. Is it possible for people to have more than one soulmate?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end! the next update may take a little longer because I'm working on developing another fic and I'm also in the midst of midterms, but it should hopefully be up by the end of next week!


	7. how you get the girl(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The penultimate chapter! This actually took a turn I didn't originally plan on, but I like how it turned out. Enjoy!
> 
> [warning for slight sexual content, nothing too much though]

“Is it possible for people to have more than one soulmate?”

Emily didn’t answer right away, but Beca stayed confident.

“There has been records of such things happening. It’s usually been cases of platonic soulmates when this happened. Having more than one romantic soulmate is fairly uncommon.”

Beca nods, processing what Emily was telling her.

“I think I know what I need now. Thank you, Emily. I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye, Beca. And good luck.” _Ding._

Beca was slightly confused at Emily’s parting words. Beca wasn’t even quite sure what she was about to do. She just knew that she had to try and make something work. She thought about finding her phone and texting Chloe and Aubrey to ask if she could come over, but they were past that formality. Beca simply walked out her door and marched over to Aubrey and Chloe’s house.

She knocked on the door boldly, but as soon as Aubrey shouted “Come in!”, Beca’s insecurity creeped back up. _Oh, god. What are you about to do? You’re going to ruin things. Maybe I should just go home. But I’ve already knocked. Shit shit shit._

Beca pushed the door open and walked around the house, finding Aubrey in the living room, watching Chloe paint what looked like some flowers she picked from the garden. Aubrey was watching Chloe’s every move with pure adoration. Chloe, however, was much more focused on trying to mix her paints, a determined pout settled on her face. “I don’t understand why I can’t make this exact pink. This is dumb.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, baby,” Aubrey replied, finally noticing Beca walk in. “Beca, tell Chloe to stop being such a perfectionist.”

“Like you can talk, Bree,” Chloe rolled her eyes. Beca chuckled, standing awkwardly in the  middle of the room, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Aubrey eyed Beca’s actions, trying to read her facial expressions.

“You’re overthinking something, Beca,” Aubrey commented. Chloe turned towards them at this comment, placing her pallette on the table. She eyed Beca as well. Beca bit her lip. “Talk to us. What’s on your mind?”

“Okay, I have kind of a lot to say, but I don’t know _how_ to say it. But I’m going to try,” Beca said, trying to find the confidence she had on her way over. She started pacing the room, Aubrey and Chloe waiting patiently. “Okay. Okay okay okay.”

“It’s okay, Beca,” Chloe placed a gentle hand on Beca’s arm. “Whatever you have to say, we’ll listen.” Aubrey nodded in agreement.

“Right, sorry. I’m just - feelings.”

“We know,” Aubrey said.

Beca paced the room for a moment, looking anywhere but at the two women in front of her. She stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. _Beca, it’s okay. You can do this._

“I think that the universe is wrong,” Beca said finally, looking between the two. Chloe looked at her in confusion, but Aubrey responded to Beca’s declaration.

“What do you mean, Beca?”

“The whole soulmates thing. I think it’s bullshit,” Beca said firmly. “Why should the stupid universe get to decide who I’m compatible with? I mean, I guess for some people it works out, but what happens if I meet someone super amazing and awesome in the afterlife who’s not my soulmate? It’s dumb.”

“I think I’d agree,” Chloe said, taking a seat next to Aubrey on the couch. “It’s just like when you’re alive. Things can change as they go.”

Aubrey was quiet, but nodded slowly as if she was considering the options. Beca felt more confident with Chloe’s affirmation, so she continued.

“The universe basically put me on hold and said I don’t have a soulmate. Which is stupid, but it did give me the chance to think about some things,” Beca sucked in a breath. This was the part she was most unsure about, but it had to happen. She had to just go for it. “I like spending time with both of you. A lot. I never really had a stable relationship when I was alive, so I don’t know what exactly I’m supposed to feel. But if it feels like how I feel when I’m with you guys, then I want that. A relationship, I mean. I must sound crazy, and it’s unconventional, but I feel the same way about both of you, I know that much.”

Aubrey smiled fondly at Beca. Chloe broke out into a full grin.

“Beca, I think we want the same thing,” Aubrey said, nudging Chloe to get her to tone it down a little. “At least, I think I want to. I’ve thought about it a lot, trying to figure out what I was feeling, confused as to why I felt the same about both of you, but hearing you say it makes it sound so obvious. I’m not one hundred percent sure how Chloe feels, but given the fact that she’s about to break her face by smiling too hard - ”  

“It’s about time!” Chloe exclaimed, standing up suddenly. Both Beca and Aubrey looked at her with confusion. “You two are so oblivious, I swear. Did you seriously _just_ come to this conclusion?”

Neither Beca nor Aubrey answered, they just looked slightly embarrassed by Chloe calling them out.

“I’ve been dropping hints for weeks, trying to get you dummies to connect the dots. Aubrey, you rarely ever stop talking about Beca when she isn’t around, and you wonder why you feel so happy when she is here. Love you, but get in touch with your feelings, girl. And Beca, you’re never in your house alone anymore. You’re literally constantly over here. None of this clicked for either of you?”

“I thought we were just close friends,” Beca admitted. “I mean, maybe I did think I had feelings a few times, but I wasn’t sure if they’d be reciprocated.”

“Last time things started heading in the right direction for us,” Aubrey gestured toward Beca. “Everything got chaotic and awkward. I didn’t want to jeopardize things by bringing it up. I was just going to leave it unlabelled, which looking back was kind of selfish…”

“It’s okay, Bree,” Chloe calmed down and reassured her. “Maybe I should have brought it up, considering I noticed. But I wanted to make sure you were both ready.”

Chloe placed a light kiss on Aubrey’s cheek. Aubrey must have gotten a sudden burst of confidence, as she pulled Chloe back to connect their lips as soon as Chloe had pulled away.

“Beca,” Chloe said when Aubrey finally pulled back. “Come here.”

Beca would deny how eagerly she rushed to the couch. Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca and cupped her face gently.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Beca breathed, staring at Chloe lips. “Please just kiss me already.”

Beca felt any remaining tension in her body vanish as Chloe pressed their lips together. Beca pulled her closer, and she would not have let go as soon as she did if she hadn’t remembered Aubrey. Awkwardly crawling over Chloe, Beca leaned toward Aubrey, kissing her with the same enthusiasm as she had just kissed Chloe. She felt warm hands slipping under her shirt from behind and groaned into Aubrey’s mouth.

“Hold on,” Aubrey said, voice a little more ragged than usual. “Did we actually finish talking about our status?”

“I don’t think - ” Beca gasped as Chloe traced the edge of her bra, fingers dipping under the material. “We didn’t.”

“Can we just say we’re girlfriends and move on?” Chloe bit her lip, eager to continue.

“I think that’s good. I mean, we all obviously have feelings for one another.” Aubrey sighed when Beca leaned forward to trace her jawline with her lips, nipping occasionally. “A-and we’re all now aware of those feelings - oh, _Beca._ That seems like a sufficient label for now.”

Beca felt the growing heat between her legs increase with Aubrey’s words. But some mischievous part of her was enjoying Aubrey’s attempt at organization during this. “Keep talking, Aubrey. I agree, the logistics are important.”

“Oh, yeah,” Chloe nodded, swiftly unclipping Beca’s bra from behind. “And how long have you been having these _feelings,_ baby?”

“Since Beca took me on the date,” Aubrey mumbled, pulling at Beca’s hair as she sucked on her pulse point. “And since you first kissed me after you moved in, Chlo.”

“Speaking of which,” Chloe tapped her chin thoughtfully. Beca had started reaching under Aubrey’s shirt, looking up at her with a silent question, to which Aubrey nodded quickly. Chloe put her hands back on Beca, one sliding up to grope her breast, the other dipping into the waistband of Beca’s shorts. Chloe pressed herself to Beca’s back, whispering into her ear. “Would you like to move in with us, Beca?”

Beca gasped as Chloe’s lips traced her ear, playing with her piercings.

“Yes, absolutely. If that’s okay,” Beca said, insecurity creeping back up - even with Chloe pressed to her back and Aubrey scratching her nails into the back of her thighs, she could hardly believe they actually felt any sort of attraction towards her.

“Great!” Chloe said, pulling back and clapping her hands together. “We should get your things then. Let’s do that now”

Aubrey and Beca stared at Chloe as she got up, a playful look on her face. She cheerily called out.

“Emily!”

_Ding._

Both women jumped back from each other as Emily appeared. Beca and Aubrey both glared at the ginger and shouted in unison.

“ _Chloe!_ ”


	8. once in a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, this is it! The finale! I almost made it longer, but I really like where I ended, and I hope you all did as well! Thank you so much for your endless support with this fic, it's been amazing. Enjoy <3

A few days had passed since the three women had revealed their feelings for each other and Beca moved into Aubrey and Chloe’s house. They were content, for the most part, to continue afterlife just how they had been before the revelation; but Beca’s insecurities were starting to get the better of her. 

Maybe that creeping sense of not being good enough for either woman was still present. Or sleeping in the house was too different. Or maybe this was all just new and it happened so fast that it gave her whiplash. Whatever it was, it had Beca constantly on edge. Chloe must have noticed, because she tried to ask Beca why she was acting funny, but Beca always made an excuse, none of which were great. 

“I’m just tired.” Aubrey pointed out the Beca took a nap with her earlier. 

“Just thinking about a new mix.” Chloe tried asking more about it, but Beca would just say it was a work in progress.

“It’s the weather.” Aubrey and Chloe both raised their eyebrows. The weather in the Good Place was always perfect.

Beca was walking around Aubrey’s garden by herself one afternoon, a past time she had fallen into - something about being surrounded by the flowers that she knew Aubrey so lovingly planted eased some of her anxiety.  _ Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, I wanted this. I still want this. Why does everything feel weird then? Is this just weird, leftover issues from life? Probably, Beca. Ugh, you can’t even let yourself have a peaceful afterlife you dumb-  _

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket. By the ringtone - Titanium - she knew it was Chloe. 

“What’s up, Chloe?” Beca answered, fiddling with the end of her t-shirt. 

“Hey, babe,” Chloe greeted. Something about the nickname made Beca relax a little more. “Come to the front door, there’s something there for you. A package?” 

“A package? Why would there be a package at the door?” 

“Okay, maybe it’s not a package,” Chloe sounded flustered. Beca thought she heard Aubrey’s voice in the background as well. “But just come to the front door! Uh, someone’s knocking!” 

“Okay, Chloe, I will,” Beca rolled her eyes

Chloe said goodbye and hung up. Beca sighed and started walking back to through the house.  _ This is some weird Chloe scheme, I know it. I bet there’s like, a puppy in a box on our doorstep or something. Actually, that wouldn’t be that bad.  _

As soon as she got within a few feet of the door, the doorbell rang. Beca sighed, not fully prepared for whatever Chloe had in store for her. She decided to at least have some fun with it, though. 

“Who’s there?” Beca called out, rocking back and forth on her heels. 

There were hushed whispers from the other side, no doubt the voices of Aubrey and Chloe. A faux-deep voice answered. “Uh, delivery for Beca Mitchell!”

“Oh, gee, she’s not here right now! Come back later!” 

“Oh my god,” Aubrey’s voice was exasperated - Beca wasn’t sure which girlfriend her tone was directed at. “Beca, just play along and open up.” 

Beca chuckled at Aubrey’s impatience, undoing the latch and opening the door. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but the sight before her took her by surprise. Chloe and Aubrey were standing there, hand in hand; Chloe was holding a picnic basket, and Aubrey had a selection of flowers. 

“I - you guys - w-what is this?” Beca stuttered out. 

“It’s a date,” Aubrey said with a smirk on her face. “Look familiar?” 

“God, you guys are lame,” Beca grinned. “Lead the way, nerds.” 

* * *

A cool breeze rustled the picnic blanket that the three were sitting on; as Aubrey adjusted it, Beca tried to toss a gummy bear into Chloe’s mouth. She missed terribly, ending up hitting Chloe in the eye instead, causing her to dissolve into giggles.

“You have terrible aim, Beca,” Chloe laughed. 

“Now we know why you never did any sports,” Aubrey smirked. 

“Hey,” Beca’s nose wrinkled. “It’s not my fault you can’t catch it.” 

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe proceeded to throw a handful of grapes at Beca. 

“You two are actual children. You’re lucky I love you both,” Aubrey mumbled, taking a sip of champagne. 

“Oh, do you now?” Chloe smiled. “First time you’ve said it.” 

“Is it?” Aubrey blushed. “Well, I do.” 

Some part of Beca felt like Aubrey’s affirmation was directed at her. She finally got up the nerve to ask what she had been thinking since Chloe and Aubrey dragged her to the hill. 

“Hey, so what is all of this about? I mean, I think it’s awesome and all, but why all of a sudden this nice date?” 

Aubrey and Chloe glanced at each other, like they knew this gesture wouldn’t go without question. Aubrey decided to be the one to answer. 

“Chloe and I have noticed that you’ve been acting odd lately. We weren’t sure why, but we wanted to help somehow.” 

“I thought that maybe a casual, cute little date would help,” Chloe added. “I’m sorry if you don’t like it…” 

“No! No, I do like it, I mean,” Beca said quickly. “I just...I’m sorry I’ve been so weird lately. If I knew what was bothering me, I’d honestly tell you. But I’m just not sure.” 

Aubrey nodded in understanding, but Chloe still looked at Beca with worry in her eyes. They were silent for a minute, Beca racking her brain for what to say. Finally, she spoke. 

“I think I’m just scared. Scared that I’ll mess things up again or not be good enough or something. It’s not either of you guys’ faults, it’s just me. God, this sounds stupid. Why am I like this? I hate that I can’t just relax and be normal around you guys. I’m sorry,” Beca groaned, covering her face with her hands. Instantly, two pairs of arms wrapped around her, Chloe clinging to her back and Aubrey cradling her from the front, a gentle hand stroking her hair. Beca melted, letting both of them hold her without resistance, letting her walls finally come down. 

“It’s not stupid, Beca,” Aubrey whispered. “I think we’re all at least a little scared. It’s new and different, but we’re all going through it together.” 

“Bree’s right,” Chloe said, mumbling into Beca’s neck. “It’ll be like an adventure. Who knows what will happen, but we don’t have to worry about that now.” 

Beca sighed, trying not to let herself cry. She hated crying, especially in front of people. But Aubrey’s soothing whispers and Chloe’s hand rubbing her back made her feel vulnerable, like she was a child who had fallen off of her bike and needed to be comforted. Aubrey and Chloe both pulled back a little when Beca’s shoulders started shaking. Tears flowed freely down her face, and Aubrey was soon grabbing a napkin and trying to get Beca to blow her nose. Chloe started to ask Beca what she could do, but Aubrey stopped her with a raised hand. Chloe nodded, and just wrapped her arms back around the brunette, whispering something about it being okay to cry, take as long as she needed. 

Beca sniffled, half crying, half laughing at herself for being so pathetic.  _ God, I don’t know how these two are still not looking at me like I’m crazy. Maybe this means something. They’ll stick around, they’ll try. It’s okay, dumbass. Stop worrying.  _

Aubrey tilted Beca’s head up with one hand, stroking a tear away from her cheek with her other. Green eyes watched Beca carefully, probably searching for any hint of how she was feeling. Chloe placed her head on Beca’s shoulder, pressing their faces together. Beca laughed weakly, pulling Aubrey closer to her. Beca was sandwiched between both of her girlfriends, sighing with relief. The anxiety that was previously plaguing her body was eased, at least for the moment.  _ It’s okay. Everything is okay, as long as these two stick around. Breathe.  _

“Thank you both,” Beca whispered, voice hoarse from crying. “I’m just...thank you.”


End file.
